


Неживые

by Daisjo



Series: Аграрная планета [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Sith Pureblood (Star Wars), завиральная культурология, развесистые авторские хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Пара удачливых контрабандистов открыла гиперпространственный маршрут к Коррибану на две тысячи лет раньше Дарагонов. А на Коррибане сиетхе...Фик является вбоквелом-продолжением "Аграрной планеты", лучше сначала прочитать его.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.Фик написан на ЗФБ-2019, в основную команду ЗВ, но в выкладке часть терминологии была изменена для лучшего понимания не читавших "Аграрную планету". Здесь - исходный (неоцензуренный) вариант.
Series: Аграрная планета [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981687
Kudos: 15





	Неживые

За внешними дверями лаборатории полыхнуло чужим беспокойством. Аджанта погасил ритуальный круг и, сдвинув на лоб защитные очки, направился к выходу. Что там опять стряслось, если в Силе так фонит… кто, кстати? Похоже, что Риеш. Странно, он довольно уравновешен для сиетхе, даже на арене сбрасывает пар едва ли раз в две недели.  
\- Лорд Полл! Старший! – Риеш действительно был взволнован, даже на колено опуститься забыл. – На Коррие’баан приземлился чужой корабль!  
Аджанта ностальгически улыбнулся. Несколько десятилетий назад он вместе с соратниками тоже падал на незнакомую планету, запертый стенами неисправного корабля и наручами блокираторов Силы. Коррие’баан стал для них новым домом и прекрасным полигоном для экспериментов: в конце концов, Орден изгнал своих лучших ученых как раз за слишком смелые исследования в области терраформирования, а здесь была такая милая пустыня… А теперь, похоже, кто-то прошел их путем? Но Риеш говорит, что корабль приземлился, а не упал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что делать в таких случаях, - Аджанта пожал плечами. – Что тебя встревожило?  
\- Там были существа, как вы, - замялся молодой воин. Аджанта понимающе кивнул: в языке сиетхе до сих пор не было специального слова для обозначения людей. Что поделать, единственных известных представителей этой расы местное население сразу же назвало Старшими и искать дополнительных терминов не стало. Да и причина для такого именования была веская: слишком уж востребованными оказались их умения. В более примитивном племени одаренных исследователей, занимающихся прикладным терраформированием, назвали бы богами. Аджанте и его друзьям повезло, что сиетхе не отличались религиозностью. Старших просто уважали. Иногда чрезмерно.  
\- Люди – одна из самых распространенных рас в галактике.  
Риеш мотнул головой, дернул левым челюстным отростком и выпалил:  
\- Они неживые!  
\- Дроиды? – уточнил Аджанта. – Ты же слышал про них. Помнишь, Лорд Муур рассказывал?  
\- Я знаю про механических помощников, - замотал головой Риеш. – Эти существа как вы: кожа, волосы, глаза. Но неживые, в них нет жизни!  
Аджанта секунду помолчал, потом медленно кивнул.  
\- Кажется, я понял, о чем ты. Проводишь меня к кораблю?  
\- Да, Старший!  
Чужаки сели недалеко, за полчаса быстрого бега от Долины. Небольшой, побитый жизнью фрахтовик уперся опорами в каменистую почву. Вокруг него полыхали Силой сиетхе: дети и несколько взрослых.  
\- Старший! Старший, а это кто? Старший, а почему он такой? – десяток взволнованных сиетхят взорвался вопросами, стоило Аджанте подойти к кораблю. Замерший у трапа пилот вздрогнул, оглянулся и с облегчением выдохнул. В чем-то Аджанта его понимал. Сиетхе – очень любознательные существа. Особенно маленькие.  
\- Старший! – из круга детей выступила девочка лет десяти. – А почему в нем не чувствуется жизни? И в других, которые на корабле, тоже! Ему сковали жизнь, как вам тогда? Специальными предметами? Но мы искали и ничего не нашли…  
\- Всюду искали! – горячо добавил мальчик помладше. – Нигде нет!  
\- Может, под кожу зашили? – предположил еще один ребенок, с нехорошей задумчивостью глядя на пилота. – Тогда надо резать.  
\- Не нужно никого резать, - мягко сказал Аджанта. – Просто эти существа неодаренные. Не чувствуют Силу.  
Сиетхята замолчали резко, будто кто-то повернул тумблер на наушниках. Взрослые переглянулись.  
\- Так не бывает, - осторожно возразил Риеш. – Нельзя жить, если ты неживой.  
Аджанта коротко вздохнул. Хаттов менталитет народа, в котором неодаренные просто не рождаются. Хаттов сиетхский язык, в котором для слов «Сила» и «жизнь» используется одно-единственное понятие.  
\- В них есть жизнь, - Аджанта перешел на базовый. Хорошо хоть на Коррие’баане все понимают язык Старших. – Но не Сила. Неодаренные не могут управлять ей. Сила проходит через них, как ветер через твои волосы. Но не задерживается, и что-то сделать с ней неодаренный не может.  
\- То есть, они никогда не были живыми? – в голосе Риеша прозвучало что-то странное. Аджанте на миг показалось, будто молодой сиетхе взглянул на пилота-человека с опаской.  
\- Они живые, - терпеливо объяснил Аджанта. – Просто без Силы.  
Дети смотрели на него желтыми и красными глазами и молчали.  
\- Везде есть Сила, - Риеш говорил медленно, подбирая слова. – В сиетхе. В звере. В растении. В камне. Везде!  
Ах, да. И хаттов Коррие’баан с повышенным фоном Силы, где отыскать не пропитанный ей материал нереально в принципе.  
\- Но камень и растение не могут управлять Силой, - напомнил Аджанта. – Она только проходит через них.  
Хотя за некоторые чудеса флоры, вышедшие из рук Найорра, Лорд бы в этом плане не поручился.  
\- Значит, они – как камни? – нашел сравнение Риеш.  
\- Нет. Они разумные существа, как и мы. Тоже рождаются у отца и матери. Говорят, двигаются, испытывают эмоции. Просто неодаренные. Большинство планет пропитано Силой куда слабее, чем Коррие’баан, и поэтому там рождаются подобные существа, - Аджанта уже понял, что объясняет неправильно. Слишком настороженно смотрят на корабль взрослые и дети, слишком напряжена их Сила. Хатт, он никогда не был силен в межкультурном общении. Что представляют себе сиетхи, слушая его речь? Мертвые миры, населенные мертвыми существами?  
Девочка, спросившая про блокираторы Силы, коротким жестом задвинула младшего ребенка себе за спину.  
\- Мужик, хорош про философию болтать, - заговорил пилот. – Лучше объясни, куда это нас занесло.  
Аджанта раздраженно взглянул на него. Риеш дернул губами в сердитом оскале и резко выбросил вперед руку, смыкая кулак. Пилот закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть, а через миг сиетхе разжал пальцы.  
\- Не мешай Старшему говорить.  
\- Он все равно тебя не понимает, - покачал головой Аджанта.  
\- Камни не слышат слов, - согласился Риеш. – Но их легко отодвинуть с дороги или обойти.  
\- С ними можно научиться общаться. Их можно научиться понимать, - Аджанте казалось, что он ломится в глухую стену.  
\- Зачем? – недоуменный взгляд Риеша был ему ответом. Аджанта на миг замолчал. Ему нужно срочно найти слова, которые не позволят сиетхе ставить неодаренных ниже пропитанных Силой растений и животных. Иначе через век-другой, когда его народ создаст межсистемное государство, возникнут большие проблемы.  
\- А тебе что, не интересно? – наконец спросил он.  
Сработало. Глаза Риеша блеснули, и сиетхе посмотрел на опасливо молчащего пилота уже совсем иным взглядом.  
\- Да! Интересно! Их надо изучать! Надо узнать, почему они такие! – облегченно загудели сиетхята.  
\- Мы выясним, - кивнул Риеш. – И разберемся, как сделать их живыми. Нельзя существовать, когда в тебе нет жизни.  
Пилот, что-то заподозрив, попятился к кораблю. Один из взрослых сиетхе неспешно ударил Силой, повалив жертву на землю. Аджанта только вздохнул. Ну, это все же лучше, чем суеверный страх перед говорящими мертвецами. Его народ еще успеет научиться взаимодействовать с неодаренными. Нужно просто больше практики.


End file.
